


Willing

by afterandalasia



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Memory Alteration, Merperson Ariel, Painplay, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ursula hurts the mermaid princess Ariel, she does not expect her to come back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinkmistress).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/7507.html?thread=4319571#t4319571) on the Disney Kink Meme.

The first time that Triton's youngest daughter surprises Ursula is the day that she swims oh-so-cautiously into the sea witch's lair. Her lip is trembling, her hair swirling like a pool of blood around her head.   
  
"Tell me what you want, sweetcheeks?" purrs Ursula. She watches the mermaid in her mirror, looking carefully around. Waits for the tumbling words of how much she wants the prince, to be human, to walk on the land.  
  
"I want to forget him."  
  
Ursula pauses, then looks around, raising one dark brow. "Forget him?"  
  
"I can't..." she shakes her head. Oh, she is so beautiful, this one, all soft skin and long hair and wide, wide blue eyes.  
  
Well, Ursula has potions and spells for that, of course, as she does for everything else. "Say no more, child, say no more." She unfurls from her seat and swims towards Ariel, her tentacles rippling over the cavern's floor. "I can wipe that pretty prince from your mind, worry not."  
  
  
  
It is painful to remove memories. Ursula expects the cry that tears from Ariel's lips; what she does not expect is for the look of pleasure that flickers across her face. The mermaid falls to the cavern floor, limp and gasping for breath, but her cheeks are flushed and her breasts heave and Ursula wonders if there might be something else beneath the relief in her eyes.  
  
She wraps a tentacle beneath Ariel's chin, to turn her face upwards once again. "Tell me, sweetling... what else can I do?"  
  
  
  
Ursula was beautiful in her youth, with half the men of the sea -- and no few women, for that matter -- lusting after her. But it has been years since she has had a willing partner, and _oh_ but Ariel is willing.  
  
She pins the mermaid down, lets her tentacles roam, seeking out those parts which merfolk hide beneath their scales and pressing between ruby lips to be suckled. That fine red hair makes a fine leash by which to lead or pull Ariel, to tilt her head back to expose the ivory of her throat -- just begging to be marked with the rose of a sucker, or the crescent of teeth -- or pull her close enough that Ursula can touch with her arms as well as her tentacles.   
  
She whispers filthy things into the mermaid's ear as magic bands scour her skin or reach into her, not to remove or to damage but simply to _feel_ , to taste the raw power of the soul and the fire of the spirit, until Ariel cries out in pain and pleasure both together, and Flotsam and Jetsam watch from beyond the cave entrance and snicker wickedly to each other.  
  
  
  
There was a time that she might have planned to use Ariel against Triton, but all of those plans had assumed that the mermaid would be an unwilling, at best a dubiously consensual, participant.  
  
She has never been so glad to be wrong.


End file.
